Revenge is sweet
by 11Dancer14
Summary: She stood there impatiently waiting for her short term companions to show up. She could barely wait to get the revenge she had been waiting for so long to be done, revenge is so, so sweet. not that much violence actually.


Dancer: I was playing WoW in the Scarlet Monastery when this idea came to me

Disclaimer: I don't own WoW, Blizzard has that lovely privilege

* * *

I stood there waiting impatiently for my temporary companions to arrive. As much as it annoyed me, Juk'dok and me couldn't do this alone. I briefly looked at my appearance in the stone. I was dressed in my old scarlet monastery outfit, including the staff I had found a few months ago.

"Took you long enough" I growled out, stomping my foot briefly "I was about to just leave"

The orc shaman smirked before answering me, "No you wouldn't, and without us **undead **you can't do anything"

I shoot him my worst glare before turning to evaluate the rest of them. A tauren warrior along with a troll hunter stared back at me, the troll more glaring.

"Let's just go" I hiss, adjusting my shoulders before stalking off "the sooner this is done the better"

We walk into the monastery and kill the surrounding weaklings with no problem, I laughed at their blinded foolishness, thinking that their stupid leaders would protect them. We tackled the torture master first, I watched silently as he died, my face obscured by the hood on my head.

Soon we approached Doan and every creature we killed to get to him seemed to fuel the angry fire in my chest, burning away at me. The door was all that stood in-between us and him and then it was knocked down. I laughed when he started to panic and I made sure that I was close enough to him that in his last breath he saw my face.

"This my dear leader" I hissed, the rest of the party still attacking him "is my final revenge, remember me yet?"

The rest of the group watched me cautiously as I walked away, Juk'dok following, his dark fog collecting around me and him, making us look like an illusion.

After that we killed them all, the hound master, I never knew him but I wanted him dead either way. Heod, the brave warrior, I enjoyed watching him die. Then we reached Morgaine, my old master.

I waited till we reached until Whitemane, his new mistress, arrived and resurrected him, just as I knew she would. All my party members starting attacking her angrily, leaving me alone with Morgaine.

I stepped forward, my hands raised, cursing him up as well as only as someone who had spent their pervious life devoted to this class could. Soon he couldn't move out of fear, ironic that the brave 'leader' of the monastery was reduced to a cowering weakling. But perhaps that will make this all the easier. I lowered my hood, the few areas of decay of my face showing. The hair I had once taken so great care of was now cut off, only to my shoulders. I watched as he took in my appearance and the fear that grew on his face.

"Do you recognize me?" I growled at him, giving Juk'dok the subtle command to move forward "Well, do you?"

"It…it can't be!" He gasped out, eyes wide, as he became to back up as he helplessly attempted to reach for his sword. Juk'dok standing behind him stopped his attempts to move backwards. His eyes grew wide as I approached, my eyes yellow orbs. "I watched you die myself!"

"Answer me!" I demanded, my hands flashing purple "answer me you mortal!"

"Vilane..." He whispered, falling to his knees "how?"

"You left me to die!" I roared, shaking his shoulders, dimly hearing my companions fighting the 30 or so men that had rushed out "You said you loved me and you left me to die!"

"I…I…" He stammered out but I could already see it in his eyes "You don't understand"

"That's were you're wrong" I hissed, "You were just using me weren't you? Just like you were using Whitemane for your stupid enjoyment"

"No!" he protested even though I could see the resignation in his eyes, he knew I had found out

"You left me to die on the battlefield, not even a funeral" I growled, drawing the dagger from my belt "And now, this is my revenge."

He died almost instantly. I turned to the fight that was still going on and did a quick rain of fire, watching them all die. Then I bowed to my party members and hearthstoned away, laughing the entire time. Yes, revenge is sweet.

* * *

Dancer: Vilane, totally random name, if anyone has a guy named that, I'm sorry and will change it if they want me to.


End file.
